Wangoballwime?
by White Rabbit Tale
Summary: Neville already has a date to the Yule Ball. What's a third year to do? HPxGW (Secondary RWxHG and NLxLB)


JK owns it. The first portion of this fic is taken _directly_ from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I only cut it down a bit and used just the dialogue that I really needed, so it's like an abbreviated form, but it's the same wording as used in JK's book. When it switched from italics to normal font, that is when the wording becomes my own work. So don't steal!

A/N: This is really very pointless. It's not even pretty. I just felt like infiltrating the Harry Potter fandom.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Wangoballwime?"_

_"I already said I'll go with someone else. I'm really sorry."_

_"That's okay."_

_"Well, 'bye."_

_"Who're you going with?"_

_"Oh—Cedric. Cedric Diggory."_

_…_

_Harry looked around, and to his surprise he saw Ron sitting ashen-faced in a distant corner. Ginny was sitting with him, talking to him in what seemed to be a low, soothing voice._

_"What's up, Ron?" said Harry, joining them. _

_"He—er—just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," said Ginny. She looked as though she was fighting back a smile, but she kept patting Ron's arm sympathetically. _

_"I don't know what made me do it! She was standing there talking to Diggory—and it sort of came over me—and I asked her!"_

_"She's part veela. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it—but she's wasting her time. He's going with Cho Chang."_

_Ron looked up._

_" I asked her to go with me just now," Harry said dully, "and she told me."_

_Ginny had suddenly stopped smiling. _

_"This is mad. We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone—well, except Neville. Hey—"_

"Actually, you two _are_ the only ones left who haven't got a date," Ginny cut in primly. "Which isn't too surprising."

"Wait, hang on, _Neville's _got someone? I know he asked Hermione, but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville…I mean, who would?"

"Well _someone,_ obviously," Ginny replied waspishly.

"Hang on—he didn't ask _you,_ did he?" Ron wanted to know.

"As a matter of fact—yes. But I told him Lavender had asked me to ask him," Ginny answered stoutly.

"She didn't really, did she?" Ron said in awe.

"Of course she did! If she hadn't, I would have gone with Neville—it would've been the only way I could go at all," Ginny slumped down in her chair, looking miserable.

Ron didn't answer, too busy speculating over how someone like Lavender Brown could possibly want to go to the Yule Ball with someone like Neville Longbottom.

"Hang on—" Harry spoke up, his face lighting up. "You're Ron's _sister_, right?"

Ginny looked at him, nonplussed. "Yes, Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you. And you are?" she returned coolly.

Harry laughed. "Well that means you're a girl. Better than that—you're a girl without a _date_. And without a date, you couldn't go to the ball, right?"

"Well it's not like I would want to, anyway!" Ginny snapped.

Harry looked taken aback and didn't say anything.

Ginny glared. What right did he have to rub in the fact that she was only a third year?

"Seems like complete rubbish to me," she growled.

"Though, they did book the Weird Sisters," Ron piped, chewing on something that looked suspiciously like a Canary Crème. He promptly grew feathers and turned into a white and yellow bird.

Ginny seized her brother's tail feathers and held him still. She hurled him up the boys' dormitory. "Go play with Pig, why don't you?" she yelled as Ron-the-canary squawked.

Huffing, she turned toward the spiral staircase leading up to the girls' dorms. She didn't even bother to glance over at Harry, she was so furious. Why was Harry purposely being mean to her? She kicked the bottom stair, only to find that it hurt her foot a lot more than it got her anger out. It wasn't like Harry had a date either!

She felt a strong grip on her upper arm as she began ascending the stairs. The grab that Harry had on her prevented her from moving.

So Ginny unclenched her fist and arranged her face into a stoic expression. "What?" she asked, the words sounded a little more bitten off than she would've liked.

"Sorry, Gin. I didn't mean that about you not having a date. Well, I did, but not in the way you thought. It was just a follow-up to the next thing I was going to say," Harry told her in all sincerity.

Ginny had a pretty good idea of what his next question would be, and she was surprised.

Almost as surprised as when he actually uttered the words, "D'you want to go with the ball with me?"

What could she say, other than yes?

* * *

Hopefully this will not remain a one-shot. It's just a fun fic, though, nothing serious or in need of commitment on my part, I hope you understand. Thank you for your time! 


End file.
